You're Not Alone
by Critique Creep
Summary: When the five guys; Ray, Kai, Tyson, Kenny, and Max stay up to watch horror movies, a wave of emotions and memories is revived to Kai. He gets an anxiety attack and Ray tries to comfort him, and says a very 'reassuring' statement. First fanfiction, please read. Thank you. Rated T for material, might be a one-shot, depends on if people want me to continue it or not. Thanks.


You're Not Alone  
** Hello everyone; fellow readers, writers, et cetera; it is a pleasure to meet you all. It is I, Critique Creep, the one who critiques stories. Don't get me wrong here, I don't leave all bad reviews, in fact, some of my reviews are quite positive because many of you awesome authors out there write with astounding grammar. And those who I critique on, consider it constructive criticism, to encourage future success. :) But enough about me; this story here is an anecdote about Kai Hiwatari, semi-relating to his past (referencing to it in flashbacks here and there,) and how he feels under so much stress and pressure keeping up with his cold and malicious composure. This is partially my take on Kai's inner personality, how he truly feels, and needs to be discovered. This fanfiction is dedicated to a lot of people who I have read wonderful fanfictions from, and inspired me: The Character's Death, sajid . is . awesome (remove the spaces), Beywriter, and ahsokazami2001****. Go and check out their fanfictions. Now here we go! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

[[Normal Point of View /Narrator's Point of Perspective]]

It was midnight, the guys; Kai, Ray, Kenny, Max, and of course Tyson, were all at the Granger residence staying up to watch horror movies. Tyson was sitting with Max and Kenny on one couch, so Kai and Ray were seated on another couch. They were all anxiously waiting to Tyson to show them the movies he had chosen. There were three, and each one had a unique cover which obviously explained the genre. The first one had a boy with blood smeared all over his face, dropping from the ends of his lips, with dull depressed eyes. The second contained a female with a gun in her hand, pointed at a shadowy figure behind a lamp post. And the third, had an old man grinning maliciously, holding a knife up.

"Hey so which movie do you want to check out first?" Tyson asked his gang eagerly.

"Third one," all the five agreed in unison.

"Alright, old creepy guy, it's going to be," Tyson joked.

Tyson shipped the disk into the DVD player and the movie had begun. The movie started with the old man on the cover, with a little boy, presumed to be his grandson. The little boy was playing with small toys and was showing a stuffed rabbit to his grandpa. His grandpa smirked smugly and then glared at his child and slapped him across his face. Kai's eyes widened at that part.

Then the older man screamed at his grandson, and ripped the stuffed rabbit in half, tossing it at the ground mercilessly. The boy started crying, only to be responded by more slaps across the face. Kai felt his muscles tense up, and his body started trembling.

Ray, being the one sitting next to Kai felt shaking within a near distance and time. He turned to his left to see Kai. He witnessed a pale face and dilated eyes.

"Kai," he whispered, "Kai, are you feeling alright? You look sort of pale." Ray reached his hand out to reassure Kai, but he instantly felt a wave of ice touch his hand. The boy was freezing! '_Was Kai's temperature always this low?' _Ray contemplated.

When Ray's hand touched his, Kai quickly jerked his away, snapping back into focus at Ray. "Humph, I'm fine," he quickly reassured. Ray nodded dubiously, but turned back to watch the movie. But the next part of the movie came; the grandpa backed up the poor child into a corner and took out a farmiliar object; the knife on the cover. The child was weeping for mercy, while the old man was cutting away at the child, previous cut scars, visible. There was blood, dripping from the child's face.

Kai took in a sharp quick breath. Ray noticed immediately. He looked back at Kai again to see a tear falling from his eye while witnessing the material of the movie.

A wave of emotions had struck Kai once he watched a couple minutes into the movie; his grandfather, Voltaire, beating him mercilessly, when he was younger, he could still remember the taste of blood on his lips whenever he was cut, and he still had scars on his wrists and back and prove it. His friends knew about his past of course, but not deep into detail, neither did they know how much Kai's past affected him and tormented him each and every day, scarring him for life. The movie brought back bitter unwanted memories of his grandfather. Nor, obviously, did they know how emotional Kai really was. They just stereotyped Kai as the "calm-collected-loner-guy".

"Kai… you're crying…" Ray stated, shocked.

Ray's words snapped him back into the current reality. He wiped away his tears and dried up his eyes and stated coldly, "I'm fine."

"Please excuse me," Kai asked in a hoarse throat, walking past the guys and the movie, to the bathroom, "I'll be right back; I'm just going to the washroom." Tyson, Max and Kenny nodded their heads signaling the fact they heard him, while Ray remained suspicious. Something wasn't right, and it wasn't just his intuition.

Ray got up and ran after Kai to the washroom. The door was locked. He pounded on it slightly, careful not to disturb the rest of the gang watching the movie. "Kai, what's wrong? I know something's wrong," Ray asked.

"I'm fine," Kai stated simple as that.

"No, you're not, you were trembling in fear at the movie, and that's unusual for you to be like that," Ray argued.

"I'm telling you I'm fine!" Kai grumbled, tired of arguing with Ray.

"Kai, is it the memories?" Ray asked, knowing Kai's past.

"I'M FINE!" Kai screamed, sounding almost crying, alerting the others watching the movie, and ran towards his room for the night.

"Whoa, what happened with him?" Tyson asked Ray.

"Kai was crying at the starting scene of the grandpa and the child," Ray told him.

Tyson stayed silent, Ray, in unison. "Voltaire!" the exclaimed whispering, coming to a conclusion. Ray ran to Kai's room only to see Kai huddled up in blankets wrapped around him, tightly closing his eyes, his whole body trembling.

"Kai…" Ray said hesitantly, nervous about Kai's response, "is this about Voltaire?"

"SHUT UP! DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Kai demanded.

"Is this about Voltaire? Answer me Kai," Ray asked again.

"I SAID DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Kai screamed.

"IS THIS ABOUT VOLTAIRE OR NOT?" Ray screamed back at him.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! DON'T SAY THAT NAME! IT'S TOO PAINFUL FOR ME TO HANDLE, OKAY? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?" Kai wailed, "I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TO ME IN THE PAST!"

Ray looked at him in sorrow. "Kai…" he slowly breathed out, as he reached out his hand to reassure Kai, but Kai flinched before that could even occur.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T HURT ME! DON'T YOU DA—," Kai was cut off, by Ray hugging him tightly all of a sudden.

Kai started kicking and punching Ray to get out of his grip, unsuccessfully. Ray cringed a couple times when Kai really hit him hard, but continued to hold on until Kai's little anxiety attack ceased.

Tears were streaming down Kai's face, while he was still him Ray's embrace.

"Kai…" Ray said.

Kai sniffled and said in a still weepy voice, "Yeah?" hoarsely; his throat was hurting.

"You don't have to go through this alone; you have friends by your side Kai, to comfort you whenever you're sad, and to make you cheery until you're glad. You're not alone," Ray expressed to him.

Kai's tears started to build up even more, "Thank you, Ray."

**The end of chapter 1.**

* * *

**Oh my! :O That took me a while to write. I might add another chapter or two if you guys want me to. If not, then I'll just leave it as a one shot. Review, please! Thanks for read this! **


End file.
